justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Same Old Love
"Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 Dancers Lead Dancer (P2) The lead dancer is a woman with black hair, that is neck-length on one side of her head and ear-length on the other side, styled into a bob, and she wears a fuchsia dress with an orange crop top and orange pants that are open to the sides. She's also gone barefoot. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers are similar in appearance. Both men wear a black shirt with a pair of light black skinny jeans. They also wear long spandex suits that cover their heads and mouths. As with the lead, they're both barefoot. Background The routine take place in what seems to be a magical forest with fog and trees. The trees are dark brown but change to white at some points. The background color is completely white at beginning, but turns to purple, pink and light purple, at some points it changes to yellow, white and light brown or to blue and light blue. There's a wall filled with light black metal leafs and roots, and in the middle area, there's a circle with metal leaves too, but in a darker shade of black. At the chorus, some lines in the background glow. At a point the black metal leafs disappear and the background's color is a mix of purple, white, blue and pink, the leafs appear later. Some metal leaves and white light dots appear in the floor too. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''for each coach in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): '''Throw your arms out. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3): '''Put your left arm down and lift your right arm. '''Gold Move 3 (All): '''P1 and P3, put your hands down. P2, put your hands together. ytgrfedw.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) yjytrged.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) same old love gm5.png|Gold Move 3 SOL GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) ''In-game SOL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) In-game SOL gold move.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Trivia *This is the third song by Selena Gomez in the main series after Love You Like A Love Song and Hit The Lights, but this is the first song to feature her without The Scene. **However, this is her tenth song in the whole series. *Released on September 9, 2015, this is the second most recently released song to be featured on Just Dance 2016, after ''Chiwawa'' (September 29). *''Sh*t is censored. *This song was leaked along with ''Teacher, This Is How We Do and You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *This song's preview was the first to be blocked due to external copyright issues.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 **However, it was unblocked on the same day. *Charli XCX did some vocals for this song, but she isn't credited. **If she had been credited, this would be her fourth song in the series, after I Love It, Boom Clap ''and ''Fancy. ***It would also have been the third song by Charli where she is credited as a featured artist, after I Love It and'' Fancy . *Oddly, this is the only song on Just Dance 2016 to not be available on Just Dance Now. **However, this song was found on the Just Dance Now files. Gallery Stargate.png|''Same Old Love juyhtgre.png|Gameplay 1 SOL.png|Gameplay 2 SOL Menu.gif|In the menu 302.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Selena_Gomez_-_Same_Old_Love Same Old Love - Selena Gomez Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Trio Dances Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up